far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Tarnarous
The Battle of Tarnorus was a major Engagement in the Far Away War during the Occupation of Earth fought from November 7th, 1997 to October 21st of 1998, between remaining military forces of the United States Military and Occupying Trade Federation forces. The engagement commenced immediately after the Siege of Tarnarous, and was directed against the weakened region of the Desert in Nevada against the final remnants of the worlds military on Earth. The Battle ended in a Trade Federation victory, due to having an endless supply of attack waves, which would eventually be the main key in finally allowing them to enter Tarnarous and wipe the final remnants of the American Remnants out, eventually pushing them towards Khan, where the Engagement was concluded on October 21st, 1998. In the conclusion of this one event, this Battle was the final engagement which concluded the 5 year long Tarnarous Campaign. ''Prior to the Events Immediately on October 31st, of 1992 just 3 days after both the Failed Holocaust and Trade Federation Occupation of 98 percent of the Earth, around hundreds to thousands of both American military personal and civilian refugees took refuge in the deserts of Nevada, where they had hope to keep themselves isolated from the Trade Federation. By November 1st, 1992, the Americans began to fortify and concentrate the largest of their forces around Tarnarorus field region, in hopes of reorganizing their forces for a future Counter attack against the Trade Federation. By December of 1992, the American Remnants were quick to establish outer defenses as far as Rachel, in hopes of guarding the main paths to Tarnarous. The American military was successfully able to establish well fortified positions from Rachel all the was as far as the Arizona Nevada border. This fortress style region was eventually located by Trade Federation scout droids, and attacked by January 25h, 1993, where in the first 2 months the Federation had gained a large concentration of victories against the American Remnants in the Outer defenses, until they arrived 39 miles Northeast of Tarnarous, where they were repelled three times by furious America resistance. After being repelled three times, the Unidentified Viceroy, beamed down new orders to command droid OOC-89, to start fortifying the regions outside of Tarnarous, where not long after a Siege was commenced that same day on April 2nd, 1993. For 4 years the Trade Federation had attempted to conquer and force these remaining American forces into surrender during the Siege, by commencing multiple air attacks, orbital bombardments, and artillery attacks with the use of HAG vehicles, but the Remnants of the ruined United States Military would refuse to give up, and managed to retaliate to the Trade Federation's siege by destroying one of their droid control ships in the skies over Tarnarous in 1996. Despite the victory, the Trade Federation retaliated to this one set back by attacking the American stronghold in the town Osiris that same year, eventually surrounding the Tarnarous region and cutting off supplies to the Americans in the Desert region. By 1997, almost 240 Americans died away from starvation, and decease further and permanently weakening the defenses of Tarnarous and many more towns and cities in the area. On November 7th, 1997, Command droid OOC-89 eventually received a call from the Unidentified Viceroy in Earth's Orbit with orders to renew there offensive which had been delated for the last 4 years due to Tarnarous. The Battle 'Renewed Offensive' 'Fall of Tarnarous Fields' 'American Counter attack' 'Battle of the Borderline' 'Invasion of Tarcore City' 'Stand at Khan City' Aftermath Despite the American's attempts at holding their ground with the use of strong defenses, the Trade Federation once again proved to be far more superior, by cutting off aide from Osiris, the last known town in Earth hands, that contained resources to keep the defenses in Tarnarous up and running, American forces eventually scuttled from hunger exhaustion and lack of resources allowing the Trade Federation to begin their offense, and conquer Tarnarous. The end of the Battle of Tarnarous, brought about an end to the 5 Year Tarnarous Theater, that had been unleashed in the Southwestern United States since January 25th of 1993, but would eventually become delayed until reaching the Tarnarous Region. It was officially declared by October 22nd by |the unidentified Viceroy, that the Trade Federation now controlled the entire Earth, after this one engagement, forcing the remaining surviving military factions world wide into hiding. In the outcome of the Tarnarous Engagement, it was declared to be the most gruesome engagement of the entire Far Away War, as many Americans in the military were killed in these events, but their deaths were avenged following the destruction of the Droid Control Ship in Orbit 4 weeks later. 'Trivia''' Category:Far Away War Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:Events Category:Tarnarous Theater (1993-1998) Category:Far Away War Engagements Category:Occupation of Earth Era (Far Away War)